You're it!
by roxan1930
Summary: Midoriya dropped his defensive stance and pulled his arm back, a fierce look on his face as his fist shot forward so fast Bakugo didn't have time so put on his own defensive stance. Just as the fist was about to collide with his nose it stopped. One single singer pointed at him and booped him lightly on the nose. "What the fuck?" Bakugo was officially confused.


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **You're It!**

Bakugo grinned as he raised his fists, a nervous Midoriya standing in front of him.

Eraser Head was making them train hand-to-hand combat in case they ever ended up against someone on who their quirks didn't work.

Their teacher had paired them all at random and while Bakugo would normally blown up at getting partnered with the green haired boy for something, this time he was delighted as it meant getting to beat him up, even if he wasn't allowed to use his quirk.

"Get ready to die, Deku!" he roared and launched himself forward.

The next few minutes were mostly Bakugo attacking and Midoriya barely managing to dodge.

Still while he enjoyed thowing punches and kicks around, the fact that the other was solely focusing on defense and not fighting back pissed him off.

"OI! When the hell are you gonna do something and fight back, Deku?! If you're gonna be like this you might as well start playing some shitty game made up for whiny brats!" he growled.

That seemed to work as Midoriya dropped his defensive stance and pulled his arm back, a fierce look on his face as his fist shot forward so fast and suddenly Bakugo didn't even have time so put on his own defensive stance.

Just as the first was about to collide with his nose and he was almost, _almost_ wishing he hadn't said anything, it stopped.

One single singer pointed at him and booped him lightly on the nose.

"What the fuck?" Bakugo was officially confused, something that didn't happen often.

The confusion only grew when Midoriya looked at him with a _playful_ look in his eyes and said, "You're it." and spun around and started running.

Bakugo blinked as he stood there in shock before chasing after him.

"DEKU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NOW?!" he screamed angrily.

"Sorry, Kaachan but you're the one who suggested playing games!" Midoriya called over his shoulder, cheerful grin on his face.

"I wasn't fucking serious about that! Now get back here so I can kill you, bitch!" the blonde answered but his demand wasn't met and he spend the next few moments chasing after the freckled boy until he finally had enough and ignoring the "No quirks during these matches"-rule he created two explosions, one from each hand, with enough power to launch him into the air where he flew and landed straight into Midoriya who gave a startled yelp as he toppled over and skipped across the ground with Bakugo on his back.

Both boys panted from their position of Midoriya lying on his front on the ground, face pressed down by Bakugo's hand as the blonde squatted on his back, pinning him down.

" _You're it._ " Bakugo growled, the sarcasm obvious in his tone.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kirishima yelled, "Midoriya's it!" and started running in a random direction, the others laughing and being quick to do so too.

Huh. Looks like their antics were noticed by their classmates.

Bakugo considered just leaving but ultimately decided against it.

 _'What the hell. Might as well join and beat these extras'_ he thought to himself before glaring down at the boy under him.

"Tag me again and you're dead, Deku." he growled before getting up and sprinting away.

Knowing his old childhood friend was actually joining instead of leaving made Midoriya smile.

He had noticed how Bakugo had been crankier than normally and wanted to help but while brainstorming had only come up with ways that would result in Bakugo getting even more angry and blowing something, most likely him, up.

When they got partnered to spar he had been genuinely worried about how bad his injuries might become and kept simply dodging but when the blonde had compared his strategy to a game he remembered.

Years ago, back when they were kids and still friends they and the other neighborhood kids always played together, most of the time going adventuring and playing hero but sometimes they played normal games every little kid plays growing up.

And tag used to be Bakugo's favorite game.

It was mostly due to how easily he could always tag someone and avoid getting tagged for the rest of the game, his ego loving how he was the best at it, but he always had been happy fun while playing it.

And now? The fact the explosive teen was actually running away from him towards their classmates proofed he did actually like his idea and want to play.

Feeling pleased with himself Midoriya got up and started running too.

After a few minutes he managed to tag Jiro on the shoulder.

"Jiro's it!" he yelled as he quickly ran away from her.

"Jiro's it!" Ashido repeated, a few others doing to too to make sure the message was across.

The girl with earphone jacks as earlobes managed to tag Yaoyorozu and shouts of "Yao-Momo's it!" rang across the field.

Iida was at least trying to get everyone to stop, going into a long winded speech about keeping up with the standards of the school before he himself was tagged and without being able to stop himself joined in with the chaos.

"Tsu-chan's it!" "Tokoyami's it!" "Kaminari's it!" "Kaminari! You can tag me! Come on! I wanna be it!" "Don't do it! He just wants to try to tag one of the girls on the butt or something!" "DAMN YOU, SERO!"

Midoriya soon found himself laughing at what was going on.

He had originally started this little game in hopes of Bakugo to maybe let loose, if only a little but now the whole class was playing and everyone was having fun, including Bakugo who was actually grinning as he dove out of the way of an incoming Sato.

Somehow, ever a few more minutes of classmates getting tagged Shoji somehow managed to tag Bakugo.

It was a bit of s surprise to Midoriya considering how he had spend almost the whole game thinking of how the biggest reason Bakugo liked tag was because he had been unbeatable.

Then again, everyone in class 1-A was pretty fast so even Bakugo had to put in more effort to avoid getting tagged and Shoji of the students with most strength including legs strength to carry him faster than some others.

Then ruby eyes met emerald ones and a message was send across loud and clear.

Die.

Turning around Midoriya started running like his live depended on it and sure enough he could hear Bakugo chasing after him, ignoring other students they passed.

The chase didn't last long as Bakugo once again used his explosions to give himself a boost, resulting in him slamming into the poor green haired boy and tackling him down where they rolled together for a moment before stopped with Midoriya on his back with Bakugo sitting on his waist, gripping the front of his shirt with one hand while creating tiny explosions with the other.

"Are you happy with yourself, Deku?." he growled, leaning closer with his hand.

"M-M-Maybe? I-I mean you had fun right?!" Midoriya nervously answered, trying to cover his face to avoid it getting burned.

The crackling in Bakugo's hand stopped, much to both their surprise.

"Is that a yes?" Midoriya asked hopefully.

"I didn't stop it." Bakugo simply answered as he inspected his hand.

"No, but I did." a familiar voice drawled, causing them both to flinch and looking to the side they saw Eraser Head staring at them, eyes glowing red and hair standing straight up, obviously being the reason Bakugo's power suddenly stopped.

Behind him the rest of the class could be seen lined up, most looking ashamed of themselves, scared of their teacher or both.

Aizawa sighed as he closed his eyes, deactivating his quirk.

"Seriously, I give you simple instructions for training, leave for a few minutes to get some paperwork and return to finding my students playing tag of all things." he groaned, opening his eyes and giving an unimpressed look.

"It was Deku's fault!" Bakugo didn't even hesitate to point out the guy under him.

"I know but that doesn't change that you all ended up going along with it. Everyone twenty laps around the field!" the pro hero ordered earning loud complaints from the teens but a quick glare with his quirk active made them all stop and comply.

"Great. Fucking great, Deku. Let's just get this over with." Bakugo grumbled as he got off the other boy and roughly pulled him up by the arm before taking off.

Still, through the punishment Midoriya smiled, knowing he had succeeded in making Bakugo loosen up and feel at least a little better.

Also, judging by how Bakugo had helped him up, even if it wasn't the friendly kind of help, without even really needing to and actually not running too far ahead of him like he normally did, he knew so too and was thanking in in his own Bakugo-way.

It had been a pretty good training.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading my fic! Please review and fav and do the same to me other stories!**


End file.
